caspian_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Cordis Die (Faction)
Cordis Die is an enemy faction within CA: SWAT Ops II and returns in CA: Black Ops II as one of the main enemy factions. It is led by Raul Menendez. History 1980s Cordis Die has routes to an older organization known as the Menendez Cartel, a criminal gang involved in the War on Drugs. They would trade illegal goods in the black market such as cocaine, marijuana and crack. It was originally run by Raul's father, Jose, until he was assassinated by Jason Hudson in 1982, only allowing Raul Menendez to continue the trade. This was however, short lived as on September 25, 1986, Kairo Shaults, Ryo Fausse, Frank Woods and Jason Hudson were sent to crack down on Menendez's cocaine production in Nicaragua with Panama Police support. After intense fighting throughout Raul's mansion, the CIA squad searched the house to find him who eventually cornered him in his sister Josefina Menendez's room, where a belligerent Ryo threw a grenade that would kill Raul's sister and give him a new hatred for America like never before; thus setting the scene 30 years latter. 2010s-2020s Cordis Die was formed on July 22nd, 2014 to at first to be a Social Media movement to spread the idea of the people. It spread rapidly as people were very fond of the unknown leader, "Odyssey", but in reality, Odyssey is the nacro-terrorist Raul Menendez. After a while, in 2019, Menendez needed a personal army to train. So he recruited followers to be part of his army to fight off against political opponents. With the help of his friend, DeFalco, Raul was able to recruit approximately 1,700 troops to join him. However, even with a personal army, bases set up in strategic places and an invasion throughout Coruscant, it was the ultimate downfall when SEAL Team Six were sent to go to Haiti and take down Raul, on which they succeeded, ending the Cordis Die as we know it on August 15th, 2025. Motives The main motive for Cordis Die is to wipe out as many capitalist societies in the galaxy as possible; the main one being the United States, but also to take out any Dictatorial regimes such as Iran, North Korea and China. They are able to do this by getting thousands of followers via social media with mass political rioting. But also the word ''freedom ''for Menendez mean the anarchism in a country without a stable government, so he is trying to have "freedom" within a country by wiping them out quickly. Military The Cordis Die military consists of mercenaries from countries such as the US, UK, Australia, South Africa and Cuba, which can match up to many superpowers around the galaxy (such as China and the US). The wealth obtained by Raul Menendez through weapons and drug trade has allowed Cordis Die to hire troops, gain new technology and create military bases such as in Rajah, Mooshu and Skull Archipelago. This has also lead to many elite agents to keep track of Cordis Die, including many small band operations and intelligence agencies, which even includes the CIA, Navy Seals and Cooper Gang gathering intelligence from them. The large number of troops, armored vehicles, drones, special forces and armies caused chaos around the Republic, with many smaller conflicts building up Menendez's empire. Cordis Die's international organization managed to recruit and equip 1,700 soldiers from their massive political movement and the gathered 3,000 unemployed former soldiers to join the mercenary army. Terrorist groups, rogue officials and rogue agencies would also invest and ally with Cordis Die, such as the Pakistani ISI, OpFor, Yemilitia and the Taliban, allowing him to access any secret factories for war materials and give them to the terrorist factions to have them win their own wars. Overall, the strength of Cordis Die, their allies, and secret contacts gave Raul Menendez a chance to find a way to take over the US and China's military droid units. Then, turn them on both superpowers, destroying both simultaneously. Associates * Tian Zhao (Alive/K.I.A., player-determined) * Lev Kravchenko (K.I.A.) * Friedrich Steiner (K.I.A.) * Yen Mu Sung Equipment Weapons used by Cordis Die mostly consists of weapons used by other powers such as the US, UK, China, the Republic, the CIS and the Covenant. Assault Rifles * MTAR * Type 16 * Type 32 * A280 * DC-15 Blaster * Type 25 Carbine * Type 25 Rifle Shotguns * S12 * KSG * Type 52 Mauler Light Machine Guns * LSAT * SAW * HAMR * MK 48 Submachine Guns * Skorpion EVO * Chicom CQB * E-5 Carbine Sniper Rifles * Ballista * Needle Rifle * Type 50 SRS Handguns * B23R * Kap-40 * Tac-45 * Five Seven * DC-17 Pistol Launchers * SMAW * E-60R Specials * Assault Shield * Gravity Hammer Maps Gallery Trivia Category:Terrorists Category:CA: SWAT Ops II Factions Category:CA: Black Ops II Factions Category:Mercenary Group Category:Mercenaries Category:Drug Cartel